Shot at the night
by nicole-thegirlwhowrites
Summary: Songfic basado en la cancion de The Killers Shot at the night, recomendable el video y la canción sobre todo por lo guapísimo que se ve Max Minghella. Everlark/Odesta
1. Chapter 1

**Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, ni tampoco esta canción de The Killers aunque quisiera que Max Minghella si fuera de mi propiedad**

* * *

_Una vez en la vida, el sufrimiento de los tontos, para encontrar el camino a casa….._

Vamos Katniss –me digo mentalmente para resistir mi última media, antes de mi salida.

Bueno al menos ya está amaneciendo en Las Vegas, será que las personas no se cansan de venir a perder su dinero acá, o emborracharse, o casarse en esas capillas, donde tipos que dicen ser Elvis ofician; de manera dudosa matrimonios entre borrachos y parejas de seudoemanorados.

De que te quejas Katniss, si gracias a ese montón de descerebrados que llegan acá día tras días es que tienes un salario, miserable, pero tu salario. Para quienes aún no hayan adivinado a que me dedico, pues soy Katniss Everdeen, tengo 23 años y trabajo en el servicio a la habitación del Caesars Palace, termine acá luego de perder mi préstamo universitario y al no ser capaz de pagar mis estudios de Literatura Inglesa, decidí perder un semestre para poder ahorrar un poco de dinero y costearme por mis medios mi carrera universitaria.

Luego de terminar con la última habitación de mi turno, me dirigí a marcar tarjeta y pude escuchar como Effie atormentaba a la chica que me sustituye cuando me voy.

-Y recuerda Rue, no importa la situación, una sonrisa y la cabeza en alto cada vez que entres a una habitación.

Parte de nuestro trabajo incluye la limpieza de las habitaciones, y como nos encontramos en Las Vegas los inquilinos muchas veces son algo extravagantes.

...

Al fin en casa, solo falta alimentar a Buttercup, el diabólico gato herencia de mi antigua compañera de cuarto, y podré descansar antes de que tenga que volver a ir al hotel a trabajar.

**HORAS MÁS TARDE :D**

_-Buenas noches Las Vegas son las 6:00 pm , que la suerte este de su lado a todos aquellos que apuestan en esta muy iluminada noche de verano…._

Whoaa falta una hora y media para que empiece el turno en el hotel, por lo cual me apresuro a arreglar las cosas que necesito para empezar el turno y me pongo en marcha en mi vieja chatarra recorriendo la ciudad, lo cierto es que las noches acá me recuerdan a la navidad, será por la iluminación que adornan las fachadas de los hoteles y casinos de la ciudad. Eso es algo que disfruto de mi turno nocturno, me permite ver todo eso, el recorrer el mundo encapsulado en una ciudad.

Lo que Katniss no sospechaba es que casi atropellaría a alguien casi llegando al trabajo.

-Heyy Alto – pronuncio el chico rubio de ojos azules que casi muere por la imprudencia de Katniss.

-Lo siento mucho- mientras Katniss dijo estas palabras, supo que estaba perdida, que las chispas, llamas, se habían encendido en ese preciso momento.

-Vamos que estamos deteniendo el tráfico- menciono el otro rubio que acompañaba al "rubio de Katniss"

-Hasta luego preciosa-

-Hasta …-interrumpida por el claxon del conductor que estaba tras su auto Katniss no tuvo otra opción que seguir su camino hacia el hotel y empezar a trabajar.

Pero Katniss quedo en tal estado después de ese encuentro, que rápidamente termino de limpiar los elevadores y las escalaras eléctricas, lo que indicaba que era hora de ir a las habitaciones, y porque no iniciar con las del área de suites u pent-house, ya que nada ni nadie podrían arruinar el buen humor que andaba esta noche.

_Dame una oportunidad en la noche, dame un momento, un poco de misterio._

-Iré a dar una vuelta ya regre…OUCHH en serio- dijo el guapo rubio ojiazul que es atropellado por Katniss por segunda vez en la noche, esta vez con su carrito del hotel.

-Ohm lo siento, mmm en serio por lo de ahora en la tarde y esto que acaba de pasar- mencionaba una muy sonrojada y emocionada Katniss, buena o mala suerte, lo había visto otra vez en la noche

Apoyándose tranquilamente en el marco de la puerta-Descuida, al menos puedo decir que una preciosura fue la que me hizo besar el suelo.

Antes que Katniss se pudiera recuperar de lo que acababa de escuchar, vio a alguien acercarse desde el fondo de la habitación del rubio.

-Otra vez de casanova- mencionaba un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes con pizca de azul marino- Disculpa al mal educado de mi amigo por no hacer las presentaciones, yo soy Finnick y este mal educado se llama Peeta.

-Mucho gusto Finnick, Soy Katniss pero creo que la mal educada acá soy yo ya que casi los atropello esta tarde, y también es un placer saber tu nombre Peeta.

-Bueno, una vez hecha las presentaciones ¿Por qué no entras a platicar con nosotros? Estoy seguro que Peeta no tienen ningún problema en invitarte a entrar.

-Así es pero no te consideres obligada a complacer a Finnick-decía Peeta ilusionado con que la chica aceptara la invitación que hacia Finnick

-No creo que sea posible aceptarles la invitación, verán, me encuentro todavía en turno acá en el hotel.

-Sabes que tengo un arma secreta para que aceptes- dijo Finnick muy confiando de sí mismo, que llego a asustar un poco a Katniss.

Desde el fondo del cuarto una menuda chica pelirroja se acercaba a Finnick, quien la tomaba por la cintura y depositaba un tierno beso en la frente.

-Katniss, ella es Annie, mi novia y estoy seguro que también quiere que pases esta noche con nosotros.

-Déjala de presionar Finnick-decía Annie regañando a Finnick- Pero sería muy bueno poder conocerte, ya que Peeta no ha dejado de hablar de cierta chica de ojos grises que casi lo atropella ahora en la tarde, y algo me dice que esa eres tú.

Sin dejarle momento para una réplica, Annie tomo a Katniss de la mano y la metió a la habitación, seguido de un muy sonriente y sonrojado Peeta y de Finnick, que empujaba el carrito de Katniss para dentro de la habitación.

-Muy bien Katniss y Peeta esperen acá mientras busco entre mis cosas algo que pueda quedarle a Katniss.

-Annie no quiero ser quien te señale esto, pero soy casi que 20 centímetros más alta así que creo que cualquier cosa que tengas me pueda quedar algo chica.

-No te preocupes y mejor plática con Peeta.- enfatizo Annie apuntando con su pequeño dedo a Katniss y Peeta

...

-Puede ser un pequeño diablillo y ese cabello rojo realmente le ayuda a dar esa imagen infernal.- Decía Peeta divertido y con una sonrisa mientras observaba como Annie batallaba por encontrar en su maleta algo de la talla de Katniss.

-Debes de quererla mucho, a pesar de ser algo insistente se nota que ella realmente es una verdadera amiga.

-Desde niños Annie y yo nos cuidamos las espaldas, y ahora es Finnick quien debe cuidar de ella si no quiere amanecer en urgencias.

-Sabes que a veces eres un poco exagerado- decía Finnick mientras ayudaba a Annie a buscar en su maleta.

-Siiiii lo encontré- tres pares de ojos se dirigían hacia una eufórica Annie que sacudía un vestido amarrillo por los aires y mandaba a Finnick y a Peeta a esperar en el cuarto ya que en el baño empezaría la magia.

...

-Peeta es un buen chico, sabes el al inicio no quería venir a Las Vegas, pero con Finnick lo convencimos.- Annie comentaba mientras de la ducha salía Katniss con el vestido amarrillo de encaje que parecía quedarle a la medida a esta última. -Él es como mi hermano mayor, y siempre estuvo cuidando de mí pero creo que ahora que encontré a Finnick es momento que yo empiece a cuidar de él, si tú me entiendes.

-Claro, creo que te entiendo- sonrojada por el comentario de Annie, Katniss pensaba en su hermana Prim que estaba en casa con su madre, preguntándose si habría alguien para protegerla del mismo modo que Peeta hizo todos estos años con Annie.

-Bueno creo que necesitaras un poco de gloss de labios y un poco de rubor en esas mejillas y estarás lista.

-Estoy tan nerviosa, espero que no se den cuenta que me iré del hotel sin terminar mi turno.

-Descuida que entre Finnick y yo podemos terminar de hacer arreglar la habitación, creo que es la única de esta área que esta ocupara así que trataremos de no hacer mucho desorden.

_Dibújame una línea de vida,, porque cariño no tengo nada que perder._

_-_Peeta cierra los ojos y cuando diga tres los abres y Finnick haz que cierre los ojos.

-Será un placer cumplir tus órdenes Annie.

Al abrirse la puerta Katniss en lo único que no podía pensar era en caerse, usaba unos tacones rosa media talla más chica que la que ella suele usar, lo cual la estaba matando.

Pero el dolor se esfumo al ver a Peeta que la miraba con tal dulzura y su mandíbula desencajada de su sitio habitual lo cual le daba la certeza que ella se veía despampanante.

-¿Y adonde quieres ir Katniss?

* * *

Mi idea inicial era hacer un one shot pero a medida iba escribiendo ví que la historia tiene el potencial para varios capítulos


	2. Una oportunidad esta noche (Peeta POV)

**Este capítulo me llevo más de lo esperado, pero acá esta agradezco a Sai, Mato the Killer y Argin Heart por sus comentarios y creo que con este capítulo cumplo con la mayoría de sugerencias que ustedes me hicieron.**

**Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, ni tampoco esta canción de The Killers, aunque quisiera que Max Minghella si fuera de mi propiedad.**

Shot at the night (Peeta POV)

_Para encontrar nuestro camino a casa._

En el aeropuerto MacCarran día tras día recibe a miles de turistas dispuesto a probar su suerte en esta intoxicante ciudad.

-Recuérdame Finnick, por favor que hacemos en Las Vegas. – decía un rubio malhumorado por el incómodo viaje en el avión, y el caluroso clima de Nevada, tampoco ayudaba a ponerlo de mejor humor

-Celebrar mi ascenso como ejecutivo júnior y mi compromiso con Annie, vamos Peeta será divertido.

-Te prometo que será una aventura para recordar- le dijo Annie, con su mejor sonrisa.

Peeta y Annie son los mejores amigos desde la infancia, él la defendió en el jardín de niños cuando había sido arrinconada en la caja de arena de la guardería y desde entonces fueron inseparables, para Finnick fue una tarea difícil convencer a Peeta que sus intenciones con Annie eran las correctas, pero al final él acabo aceptando que ellos dos ser amaban demasiado.

-No es justo somos dos contra uno, pero dime Oh gran ejecutivo júnior ¿Cómo llegaremos al hotel?

-Según las reservaciones del Caesars Palace, - empieza a explicar Finnick mientras Annie le ayuda a encontrar la nota impresa de las reservaciones que hicieron para este siguiente fin de semana en Las Vegas-el transporte nos espera afuera del aeropuerto.

…

-Bienvenidos a Caesars Palace, la reservación hecha a nombre de Finnick Odair es la suite Capitol, dos habitaciones, salón de entretenimiento, mini bar, terraza con vista a la ciudad, dos baños y jacuzzi. ¿Es correcta esa reservación señor Odair?

-Si esta todo correcto- en ese momento Finnick recibe las llaves de la habitación y una tarjeta con el número de la recepcionista del lobby y dirigiéndose a Peeta le dice -¿Qué es eso tan divertido por lo que te ríes?

La recepcionista del lobby no podía dejar de babear la recepción mientras se comía de pies a cabeza a Finnick Odair, Esto era algo que siempre divertía a Peeta, porque el Finnick de hace un año no habría dejado escapar a una presa tan fácil como la que tenía enfrente, pero desde que conoció a Annie, Finnick abandono su estilo de seductor y conquistador y se dedicó a ser un mejor tipo para Annie.

-Pensando que si alguien de la universidad te viera Odair, no creerían que el amor te ha cambiado.

-Sabes Peeta, necesitas superar esa relación, ¡Por Dios tienes casi 26 años!, eres joven, talentoso y buen parecido, Annie me comenta que ella nunca fue de su agrado pero nunca dijo nada porque te veía a ti feliz.

-No necesito ahora que este viaje sea sobre mí, eso sobre tu haciendo feliz a Annie. Como sea, es muy temprano para ponernos a hablar de estas cosas- Peeta se extraña que Annie no se encuentre con ellos insistiendo en que se apuren, cuando finalmente la ve rodeada por dos botones del hotel que intentan coquetear con ella-mmm Finnick ¿Has visto a Annie?

El cobrizo empezó a girar la cabeza buscando a la chica y cuando al fin la encontró. No paso ni medio segundo cuando Finnick la abrazo tierna pero posesivamente por la espalda, haciendo que Annie voltee a verlo con una gran sonrisa, que Finnick correspondió de inmediato, aquella muestra de afecto de parte de la pequeña pelirroja fue señal para que los dos botones del hotel se apresuraran a subir las maletas a la suite y evitar un problema con el novio de la chica.

….

Peeta necesitaba estar solo un momento, salir de esa habitación, ya no había nada más que hacer, solamente esperar la noche, Annie y Finnick estaban en la terraza de la suite en un sofá disfrutando de unos cocteles de frutos tropicales, no los quiso interrumpir, por lo que les dejo una nota en la puerta de su recamara.

_"Chicos, volveré antes de las 7, los dejo a solas, así que Annie espero que te comportes como una adulta responsable y vigiles a Finnick, recuerda que si van a la alberca del hotel tienes que hacer que espere al menos dos horas, no le creas si dice que no es necesario, ya que no quiero lidiar con sus quejas de niñita cuando se enferma"_

_PD. Cualquier cosa me llamas al celular. Peeta._

_….._

Son casi las 3 de la tarde, apostadores, entran y salen de los casinos como hormigas trabajadoras, una rara analogía pero cierto.

Peeta decidió alejarse por completo de esa zona de juegos, y empezó a caminar por las calles, hasta que encontró un sitio que le llamo mucho la atención, era una tienda de libros de segunda mano, algunas primeras ediciones de varios importantes autores contemporáneos.

-Buenas tardes joven- dijo el encargado del local, un señor de unos 60 años, cabellos blanco y con varias arrugas surcando su frente.- ¿Está usted perdido?

-No para nada, ¿Acaso le parece extraño tener clientes en su tienda?-para Peeta era muy extraña la pregunta de este señor.

-Clientes, whoa disculpa pero rara vez entra gente de tu edad a esta tienda, y la que entra es para pedir ayuda para encontrar un lugar, no para comprar algún libro. Dado que eres el primer cliente que tengo en el día, porque no te quedas a tomar un café y a platicar con este viejo vendedor.

-Acepto el café y la plática, como decía mi abuelo, las charlas con café son buenas –Peeta empezó a dar vueltas por la tienda, viendo libros, admirando la magia que ocurría en ese silencioso lugar.

-Disculpa mis malos modales, soy Chaff, toma aquí tienes tu café.

-Gracias por el café Chaff, soy Peeta, sabes creo que me puedes ser de ayuda, estoy buscando una obra de Hemingway, pero no sé si la tengas acá. - Peeta se dirigió a los estantes de los autores de inicios del siglo XX, ya tenía casi completa su colección de Hemingway, solo le faltaba "Por quién doblan las campanas", pero el buscaba una edición en específico, una donde la tapa del inicio era una fotografía de blanco y negro de Robert Capa.

-Pues tendría que buscar en el inventario, pero creo que si te puedo servir de ayuda.

Y así fue transcurriendo la tarde, hasta que Peeta se dio cuenta de lo rápido que el tiempo había pasado hasta que miro el reloj de la tienda que marcaba las 6:15 de la tarde, se despidió de Chaff, prometiéndole que volvería por ese libro, por lo que le dejo los datos para que el señor lo localizará cuando lo encontrará

…..

Ya se estaba acercando a la zona de los hoteles y casinos, lo supo por la cantidad de vehículos y personas que iban a pie para aquellos lugares, al llegar a la esquina vio a Finnick que corría como si buscará a alguien, le dio alcance hasta donde él estaba.

Lo siguiente que vio Peeta fueron los faros de un auto que apuntaba directo hacia él

-Heyy Alto – pronuncio Peeta casi en el momento en el que el auto lo golpeaba, antes de empezar a reclamar por su imprudencia al invadir la zona peatonal de la calle, quedo perdido por un par de ojos grises que lo miraban con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y vergüenza,

-Lo siento mucho- dijo la chica que casi lo atropella.

-Vamos que estamos deteniendo el tráfico- dijo Finnick, lo último que este quería era pasar una noche en una estación de policía dando declaraciones sobre un altercado menor.

-Hasta luego preciosa-

….

-pfffff en serio hasta luego preciosa- Finnick haciendo una divertida interpretación de Peeta- desde cuando tú te las das de galán.

-No lo sé quizá desde el breve momento que cruce mirada con esa chica, fue como una conexión que me ha dado esperanza, su sonrisa se me ha metido bajo la piel.

-Amigo, creo que esta conversación la debes de tener con Annie y no conmigo, además fue ella quien me mando a buscarte, quedo preocupada por la nota que dejaste en la habitación.

…..

-¡Annie! Lo encontré, estaba vagando por la calle, sin rumbo, llorando en busca de su familia y un plato de comida por lo que me apiade de él.

-Sabes que estoy acá y puedo oírte, además que no soy un perro- dijo Peeta caminando a su habitación, para darse un baño y despejar un poco su cabeza, mientras tanto Finnick ponía a Annie al tanto del encuentro de Peeta con la joven del auto que casi lo atropella, y como su amigo había quedado impactado por la joven.

…..

Peeta salió de su cuarto luciendo un traje azul con una camisa blanca, lucía como un hombre con un propósito, cuando es interceptado por Annie que empezó a atacarlo con preguntas.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme sobre la chica que te trae por las nubes?- Annie estaba ansiosa por escuchar la versión de Peeta, no es que desconfiara de su prometido, pero quería analizar los detalles que Finnick pudiera pasar por alto pero que Peeta si dijera.

-Te refieres a la chica que por poco me atropella cuando venía para acá.

-sí la cual me dice Finnick te tiene con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Pues no se su nombre, solo sé que tiene unos hermosos ojos grises, interactuamos brevemente en la calle, creo que quizás venia para algún casino de la zona, quizás a reunirse con sus amigas o su novio- internamente Peeta deseaba que aquella chica no tuviera novio o estuviera casada, aunque se veía algo joven, pero tenía que encontrarla, solo tenía ese fin de semana para hacerlo.

-Y entonces que harás- Lo único que cruzaba por la mente de Annie en ese momento era que esa chica no le fuera a romper el corazón.

-No lo sé realmente- en ese momento Peeta empezó a caminar alrededor de la suite, pensado en que era lo que podía hacer para encontrar a esa chica, de la cual no sabía su nombre, edad o algún dato que le fuera de utilidad… De repente lo supo… tenía que salir del hotel, tal vez recorrer la calles... se dirigió a la puerta de la suite, casi estando afuera algo le choco.

-Iré a dar una vuelta ya regre…OUCHH en serio- estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición por haber sido golpeado con un carrito de hotel, pero el destino le trajo de vuelta a la misteriosa chica de golpe. Y por la manera en que ella reacciono al verlo supo que ella también lo recordaba.

-Ohm lo siento, mmm en serio por lo de ahora en la tarde y esto que acaba de pasar- mencionaba la chica sonrojada

Apoyándose tranquilamente en el marco de la puerta-Descuida, al menos puedo decir que una preciosura fue la que me hizo besar el suelo.

Realmente Peeta Mellark, el centrado arquitecto y aficionado de Hemingway estaba hablando como un adolescente enamorado...

-Otra vez de casanova- En que momento Finnick llego a su lado, Peeta solamente esperaba que su amigo no fuera a comportarse como un idiota frente a la chica- Disculpa al mal educado de mi amigo por no hacer las presentaciones, yo soy Finnick y este mal educado se llama Peeta.

-Mucho gusto Finnick, Soy Katniss pero creo que la mal educada acá soy yo ya que casi los atropello esta tarde, y también es un placer saber tu nombre Peeta.

Katniss, ahora la chica ya tenía un nombre, Katniss.

-Bueno, una vez hecha las presentaciones ¿Por qué no entras a platicar con nosotros? Estoy seguro que Peeta no tienen ningún problema en invitarte a entrar.

-Así es pero no te consideres obligada a complacer a Finnick-decía Peeta ilusionado con que la chica aceptara la invitación que hacia Finnick, solo esperaba que Katniss no considerara muy atrevida esa invitación.

-No creo que sea posible aceptarles la invitación, verán, me encuentro todavía en turno acá en el hotel.

Claro, por eso se dirigía hacia la zona de los hoteles y casinos, Peeta se prometió estar más pendiente para tener más encuentros con Katniss acá en el hotel.

-Sabes que tengo un arma secreta para que aceptes-Acaso Finnick pensaba usar a Annie para convencer a Katniss

En ese momento la pequeña pelirroja se acercaba a ellos, bueno realmente estaba abrazando a Finnick, quien depositaba un tierno beso en su frente

-Katniss, ella es Annie, mi novia y estoy seguro que también quiere que pases esta noche con nosotros.

-Déjala de presionar Finnick-decía Annie regañando a Finnick- Pero sería muy bueno poder conocerte, ya que Peeta no ha dejado de hablar de cierta chica de ojos grises que casi lo atropella ahora en la tarde, y algo me dice que esa eres tú.

Por Dios, Annie no dijo eso en voz alta, acaso no podía ser más vergonzoso para él, ¿Qué pensaría Katniss de él? –Finnick llamo su atención para que le ayudará a empujar el carrito de Katniss dentro de la habitación

No supo el momento pero cuando se dio cuenta Annie hablaba con Katniss acerca de ponerle un vestido de la pelirroja para que Katniss lo usara, y no es que supiera mucho sobre la talla de ropa que usan las mujeres pero Katniss era al menos 20 centímetros más alta que Annie

Sin dejarle momento para una réplica, Annie tomo a Katniss de la mano y la metió a la habitación, seguido de un muy sonriente y sonrojado Peeta y de Finnick, que empujaba el carrito de Katniss para dentro de la habitación.

-No te preocupes y mejor plática con Peeta.- enfatizo Annie apuntando con su pequeño dedo a Katniss y Peeta

-Puede ser un pequeño diablillo y ese cabello rojo realmente le ayuda a dar esa imagen infernal.- cuando Annie se proponía algo generalmente lo conseguía, no podía dudar sobre eso, ella sufrió mucho en la escuela por ser la hija de la señora de la cafetería, era el objeto de burla de los populares y atletas, esos ridículos que todavía creían en algo tan absurdo como el sistema de clases sociales, y se basaban en eso para hacer sentir mal a Annie.

-Debes de quererla mucho, a pesar de ser algo insistente se nota que ella realmente es una verdadera amiga.

-Desde niños Annie y yo nos cuidamos las espaldas, y ahora es Finnick quien debe cuidar de ella si no quiere amanecer en urgencias.

Y tenía razón, Finnick en la universidad era del grupo de los chicos de oro del campus, Annie había ingresado a la misma universidad que Peeta al ganar una beca por sus excelentes resultados en la preparatoria, al inicio Annie y Finnick solo se saludaban al encontrarse en alguna fiesta de la fraternidad o la cafetería de los dormitorios, pero al coincidir en una clase de sociología el cobrizo quedo impactado por la determinación de la joven al momento de hablar de la importancia sociocultural de los nativos de las tierras americanas, vio pasión, confianza, y no como la pequeña amiga de Peeta.

-Sabes que a veces eres un poco exagerado- decía Finnick mientras ayudaba a Annie a buscar en su maleta.

-Siiiii lo encontré- tres pares de ojos se dirigían hacia una eufórica Annie que sacudía un vestido amarrillo por los aires y mandaba a Finnick y a Peeta a esperar en el cuarto ya que en el baño empezaría la magia.

….

-La suerte realmente esta de tu lado Peeta- decía Finnick muy divertido

-¿De qué hablas Odair?- Desde cuando a Finnick se le daba el hablar como adivina de feria.

-A que cuando decías que ibas a salir hace un momento era para buscar a Katniss, espero que los dos aprovechen esta noche, por cierto andas tu licencia de conducir verdad?

-Sí, está en mi billetera, ¿Por qué?

-Pues había rentado una vespa, para recorrer la ciudad con Annie, pero creo que tú harás un mejor uso, además si nos quedamos acá con Annie podremos ayudar a Katniss con algo de su trabajo.

Finnick podría comportarse muchas veces como un niño pero a veces sorprendía a Peeta por la madurez que él mostraba. Escucharon a Annie salir del baño cuando empezó a decir

_Dibújame una línea de vida,, porque cariño no tengo nada que perder._

-Peeta cierra los ojos y cuando diga tres los abres y Finnick haz que cierre los ojos.

-Será un placer cumplir tus órdenes Annie.- Finnick le lanzo un cojín directo al rostro lo que hizo que Peeta cerrara los ojos por el impacto causado.

Al ver a Katniss salir por esa puerta Peeta sintió como su mandíbula toco el suelo, Annie había logrado lo imposible, Katniss lucia más que hermosa, no dudaba que esa noche él se encontraba con la chica más guapa de toda Las Vegas.

Peeta se acercó a ella, se debatía entre tomar el rostro de la chica y besarla hasta los dos perder el aliento o tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo del ese lugar, rápidamente puso en orden su cabeza y el pregunto.

-¿Y adonde quieres ir Katniss?

_Dame un momento, alguna clase de misterio._


End file.
